Hotaru Fuyuumi
Hotaru Fuyuumi (冬海ホタル Fuyuumi Hotaru?) is one of the main characters in both Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns manga and anime adaption. She was one of the five girls that were first shown in the first opening for said anime; however, her official debut in the series itself was in Episode 26. She is a Lovely type idol who uses white as her theme color. Physical Description Hotaru has black-colored eyes and waist-length ash blond hair held up in an white fur with red heart and small black rabbit ear. Her winter outfit consists of a warm white shirt with printed fur-designed brown bear with round red nose, grey skirt, white stocking and leather brown boots with two red fur balls. On both of her ears are white earrings with pink heart and small white angel wings, she also wears red scarf with sleeping fox above shirt. For summer, her outfit consists of a white T-shirt covered with grey overall dress, white socks, and black Mary-Jane shoes with small heels. Personality Hotaru is a very sweet, mature, and soft-spoken girl. Upon her arrival at Paniverse, Aiko was assigned to be her rival. Since then, she and her friends have helped Hotaru gain confidence in herself, and develop friendships and companionships among each other and the rest of the Paniverse community. By season two, Hotaru has become more confident and assertive, though she still retains some of her cold nature. Background Hotaru is a grade difference as Aiko and the others, and like Aiko, was scouted by Teacher Honoka Shijimi to become an idol. She has a close relationship with her mother Mrs. Yukari Fuyuumi. Hotaru comes from a famous winter sport troupe family "Fuyuumi Show (冬海本番 Fuyuumi Honban?)", and as such, she has a habit of breaking into sport performance when reminiscing about things. Much like Lucy, Hotaru has a great love for cute things, but does not say "Love You!" when she sees it. She has a pet shop in Starbell Town called White Cylinder Pet Shop. Chronology The Fuyuumi Idol Show Hotaru makes her debut in Episode 26 as a new student as the second semester begins. She meets up with Aiko, the one who was assigned to help her. However, her mother, Yukari Fuyuumi, is still against the idea of her being an idol and magical girl. They argue for a while until she storms off. Hotaru, Lucy, Yuriko, and Aiko chat for a while about Hotaru as a child where she sprains her foot when ice skating. The next day Hotaru begins her training session and Hotaru reveals that she has been training everyday since she applied to the elementary school. She impresses her friends with her power and mentions her desire to become an idol and magical girl. Angel Devil who hears the students talk about their experiences as idols and magical girls, he begins to involved with them but accidentally kidnaps Sumiko so only Aiko, Lucy, and Yuriko can save her. As the bell rings, Hotaru performs her first song at the auditorium an at the end her mother inspires her to becoming an idol and magical girl. Fifth grade onwards Hotaru will return back in Season 2 second half, right in Episode 78 when Aiko is having a birthday party for herself. In Episode 135, Léopold Honoré Cavallier announces a Paniverse Clan Cup. Wanting to enter the event, Yuriko asks Hotaru to be her partner. As the students hear each party, the two apologises each other, with the previously mentioned two members named their unit Duo CROSS. The group disbanded in Episode 152. In Episode 174, Manager Léopold Honoré Cavallier was announced to form a new unit. The unit name is ALIEN (abbreviation of "All in English"). It consists of six members: Fumiko Yanagi, Claire Goodwyn, Ayami Otonashi, Yuriko Fujimiya, and Lucy Haywood - with Hotaru being the leader. Etymology Fuyuumi (冬海): Fuyu (冬) means winter, referring to her theme color, while umi (海) means sea. Hotaru (ホタル) means firefly. So the characters of Hotaru's name translated as "Winter Sea, Firefly". Relationships Lucy Haywood: Lucy likes Hotaru's ice skating performance. She seems to admire her. Yuriko Fujimiya: Her fellow member who always looks after Yuriko and is considered her "mate". Ayami Otonashi: At first, Ayami dislikes Hotaru's attitude to become honest idol. But later the two get along well and were rather good with each other before officially becoming friends. Fumiko Yanagi: Hotaru first meets Fumiko when the students arrived in New Zealand to interact with her. The two both love soft white things and Hotaru is the only girl whose has close relation to Fumiko. Lines Introduction: "Hello, I'm Fuyuumi Hotaru. I just love winter things… like snowman, snowy owl, and snow. I want to live a life that's filled with warm things every day." When forming ALIEN: "Singing is an idol's important thing. I wonder why it's known as the young girl with their cuteness?" Trivia * In Pretty Country: Teen Style Episode 12, a fashion shop named after her surname Fuyuumi can be seen inside the mall. * She shares the same seiyuu as Chloe Leclair from Pretty Country: Ballerina☆Twinkle. * In English dub, Hotaru has a tendency to address her friends with "sweet mate". * Her appearance resembles Sena Kashiwazaki from Haganai anime series. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Australian characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols